And That is Why I hate Sports
by ScarletKnives
Summary: Sam hasn't always hated sports, what event occurred that not only changed her mind on sports, but her whole life?


**And That's Why I hate Sports**

**Thanks a ton to my beta: Jaded Jimmie Productions.**

**Summary: This is a story basically on why Sam doesn't like sports.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. New have, never will. **

Sam sat uneasily in her seat.

_'Only if Danny would have not of won these tickets...six tickets to a Yankees game, really...Of course, right behind the home plate, just like the last game I went to.'_ Sam though as she grunted.

"Is something wrong Sam?" Danny asked directing his concentration towards her.

"Hmph." Sam grunted as she blew a stray hair out of her face.

"Here we go, again." Levi said as he when down to his slightly younger sister, "That lady won't be here again; I can assure it."

"What lady?" Danny asked more confused that usual.

"I hate baseball. I hate sports. Why am I even here?" Sam screamed.

"It all started eight years ago." Levi started.

**8 years ago...**

It was the Manson Twins' first baseball game. They only six years old, and like any other kid there age. They were going through one of there phases. They wanted to be some kind of sports star. It just so happened that they wanted to be baseball studs. Equip with great fielding skills and the power to hit home runs at will.

Of course that took skills and skills started with practice. And what better way to practice than going to your first real MLB game, and wanting to rut for the home team? Their father was taking them to a Yankee game. Their seats were behind the plate, section 20, the very first row. The game was against the Oakland Athletics. Sam kinda hated them. Actually Sam hated them a lot. On the other hand, so did Levi. Which, if they won this game against Oakland, would make it that much better.

"Do you think I'll catch a foul ball, Daddy?" Sam asked as she held her fathers hand tight.

"Maybe. How bad do you want to?" He asked; knowing the odds where slim but still letting her dream.

"Well, I want to catch a foul ball! I kinda want Juan Rivera to hit it, but even if it isn't him I'll be okay." Sam said as she clutched her glove tightly, it was pink her favorite color. It was every six year old's favorite color. I mean why wouldn't it be.

"Those are pretty specific instructions on how to get that foul ball of yours." Mr. Manson stated with a giggle.

"What about you Levi? Are you excited for this game?" Jeremy asked.

"Of course I am." Levi said with such enthusiasm, you could smell it.

They took their seats and the game commenced. Inning after Inning, the game became more boring for the twins. Levi started to slowly doze off, until Sam violently shook him from his slumber.

"What is it Sammy? I'm trying to sleep." Levi said in a daze.

"Juan is up. You need to be ready." Listening to his sister's command, he readied his glove and began to wait.

The batter swung at the first ball hitting a foul ball down the line. He was up again, but it was a ball. The Manson twins watched as he got a ball, a strike, and another ball. It was a full count, this was the last inning; it was now or never. Juan was up and the ball was hit, straight up and behind the net.

It was happening! The ball was going right towards Sam and Levi. The anticipation on their faces were priceless. Their gloves ready as they got into the catching position. Just as the ball was about to fall into the youngest Manson's glove; something hit her and it wasn't the ball.

Sam opened her eyes to see her brother, in the same position that she was, a lady in her mid-thirties laying over them. Cheering in joy, with a ball in her glove; _Sam's_ ball in her glove.

That selfish lady didn't know what she did; would not only haunt Sam for the rest of her life. But she changed Samantha Manson forever.

**End of Flashback**

"So that's it? So, some lady took a foul ball, causing you hate sports and the color pink?" Tucker asked.

"Are you always so blunt? That ball meant a lot to me at the time!" Sam said crossing her arms over her chest. Her eyes glaring at the floor, and the bitter memories that invaded her head.

"Just think if Sam she was...dare I say it? Girly?" Danny asked cringing at the thought.

"Wow thanks. You guys are a bunch of asses." Sam said getting up from the stadium chair.

"I'll get her." Danny stated as he got up.

He walked down the pathway and went on an embark to find his girlfriend. He continued to search until he found her sitting in the back seat of his car. He phased through the cars exterior.

"Do you mind telling me two things?" He asked. She sat there emotionless, "One. What are you doing in here? And two, how did you get it here? The doors were locked." He questioned.

"I took the keys from your back pocket." She responded; resulting in, Danny eyes widening then searching his back pockets for the alleged keys.

"Hey! Seriously though Sam, why are you out here?" Danny questioned again.

"I told you. I don't like baseball; and I don't like sports." Sam said.

"That's it?" Danny asked.

"That's it."

"You sure."

"I'm sure."

"You positive?"

"I'm positive."

"Your pregnant? Who's the father? I know it's not me. Don't tell me it's Tucker's!"

"What? Danny, I'm not pregnant. And even if I was the baby isn't an 'it.' They are a new life."

"Oh no, pregnancy hormones..." Danny started.

"That's not funny."

"Neither is this teen pregnancy. Did you call MTV? Is MTV going to be here?I don't really like the fonts they use for the little names under the person's face on camera. It just pisses me off. Would it slander the Manson name. Oh my God, what are you going to tell Levi? Someone is losing a penis; good thing that little baby isn't mine."

"Danny. Stop, I'm serious."

"So am I. But are you sure you want to be pregnant? Why don't you just nip it in the butt?"

"Danny."

"What? I just can't stand the thought of some other man's seed inside of you resulting in that bastards spawn. Were you raped? Is this a rape baby? I'll love them all them same. As long as they have your eyes."

"Danny?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Danny said grabbing her stomach. "And the baby."

"Maybe; some day, we will have a baby to love."

"We will. One day." Danny finished grabbing Sam's lips for a kiss as he massaged her hipbones with the pad of his thumb, causing a moan to erupted from Sam's lips. "Mmmmhhm. I love when you make those sounds. Especially when they are made for me, because of me, and from you. They make me melt, Sammy-kinz."

"Don't call me Sammy-kinz; or you will never hear sounds like that from me again." Sam said as she straddled his waist.

"You know how inappropriate it is? You're wearing a skirt, while you are sitting on top of me. Mama and Papa Manson would be ashamed."

"Well, I've never been to keen on doing what pleases them."

"That's good for me." Danny said as his lips returned to hers.

The two lovers stayed like that until the end of the game. They got wry looks from the others of the group as they filed into the car.

"You know, maybe sports aren't that bad." Sam said contently with a smile.

**Well that got sexual really fast. That wasn't my intent. Oh, well. Review. Check out my profile and my other stories. Wow. That didn't go how I expected. Oh well. You can surprise yourself sometimes. Don't forget to review. REVIEW.**

**-Scarlet Out.**


End file.
